She's A Rebel
by HearAmyRoar
Summary: Adalynn Faith Evans finally reached her goal of becoming a WWE Diva. However, she's not the average Diva. Follow Adalynn as she makes new friends, reconnects with the old ones, and possibly finds love along the way. Who knows, anything could happen, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

_**A/N: So here's another story for you all to enjoy. I'm thinking of getting rid of Glass Shattering because I have major writers block on it and I'm just not feeling it. Maybe one day, if the mood strikes me, I'll go back to Harlees story but for now I'm going to write Adalynns. However, I have no idea who I want to pair her with. So that, my lovely readers, is where you come in. I want to know who YOU want to see paired with Adalynn. Also, I think Emma from Bent, Broken, and Bruised will be making an appearance in this story, just because you all loved her in that story. That also means that Adalynn CAN NOT be paired with Roman Reigns since he belongs to Emma, just like in Bent, Broken, and Bruised. Anywho, enough with my rambling and on with the story! Enjoy and please review!**_

Adalynn Faith Evans walked down one of the corridors of Madison Square Garden that would lead her to the WWE Divas locker room, her suitcase rolling behind her and her heels clicking along the floor. To say the new 24 year old Diva was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't because she was here in the WWE, even though this had been her lifelong dream, but because she wasn't sure how the other Divas and most Superstars would take to her. With her dark red hair, emerald green eyes, a small nose piercing, her ear piercings, and the tattoo sleeve going down her right arm Adalynn looked nothing like the typical Diva that the company would hire. Instead she was an Indy Girl. Having been wrestling since the age of 16 she had been signed with some of the best Indy Promotions such as Shimmer, Dragon Gate USA, and Ring of Honor. TNA had offered her a contract multiple times but each time she had refused.

_Here goes nothing _she thought as she approached the door with the pink butterfly symbol of the Divas taped to the front. I took a deep breath and opened the door with a shaky hand. As expected, the chatter in the locker room quickly stopped and every head turned to face the newest addition to the roster. The others had known a new Diva was arriving because a promo had been airing about her for a month and a half, but everyone had thought it would just be another model. I put on my friendliest smile and decided to break the ice first. "Hi, I'm Adalynn", still the room stood quiet until a tiny Diva that I recognized as the Divas Champion, AJ Lee, squealed in excitement. "Ohmygosh, you're Allie James!" She said. Everyone quickly turned to look at her in surprise, me included.

One of the other Divas scoffed, "she just said her name was Addison, not Allie" I held back the urge to roll my eyes, "uh, actually my name is Adalynn, not Addison and Allie James is my ring name, so yes I am Allie James" I spoke. She smiled back, "I absolutely love your work, you're huge on the Indys" I smiled shyly "thank you". The Diva that spoke before just shrugged "whatever". As AJ walked up to me, the other Divas decided to just continue on with what they where doing. "Don't worry about them, they just don't care for new competition" she said quietly, I laughed "its alright, I'm used to it. Also, I think your work is really good to" her eyes lit up, "really?" I nodded, "yea".

I set my bag next to hers as we continued to talk. "Hey, how about I introduce you to some people?" She said, I nodded "alright". We walked out of the locker room and she gave me the grand tour of Madison Square Garden along with introducing me to some people like Kaitlyn, Paige, Emma, and Roman Reigns. She wasn't surprised when she seen that I already knew Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Daniel Bryan, and Antonio Cesaro. Previously known as Tyler Black, Jon Moxley, Bryan Danielson, and Claudio Castrognoli respectively. I didn't know Dean Ambrose very well though. Just from my time in Dragon Gate USA, I was only there for about two shows before he had left. "Look who finally made it to the big leagues" Seth smiled, giving me a hug, "when are you debuting?" Asked Daniel, who was with his now fiance, Brie Bella "Tonight against Cameron, I think" he nodded "still going to be a heel?" I smirked "I'm going for more of a tweener". After talking for a little bit more, me and AJ headed for hair and make up. They put my hair up in a high ponytail and curled the ends before putting little make up on my face.

We headed back to the locker room, it was filled with more Divas than before. I grabbed my gear which was a pair of shorts and a top that criss crossed over my chest. The back was connected like the front of the old gear the Bella Twins used to use. I had the gear in black, white, gold, silver, red, emerald green, and a deep purple. After a little bit of a debate I decided on the black. I was just finishing lacing up my black ring boots when I heard someone call, "hey, newbie" I looked up with raised eyebrows and found my opponent for tonight. "You better not make me look bad tonight" "excuse me?" "This match better not suck because of you".

Before I could even open my mouth to fire back another Diva dressed the same way as Cameron interrupted. "Cam, can you leave the girl alone. You've never seen her wrestle". Cameron huffed and glared at the girl before storming off. "Sorry about her, I don't know what's been up with her lately but she's been acting like she's the hot shit around here. I'm Naomi by the way" I smiled "I'm Adalynn" "I know. Good luck tonight" "thanks" and she walked away. AJ walked with me to the gorilla position before my match started and we watched as Cameron made her entrance with Naomi. AJ wished me luck with a smile as my entrance music, "She's A Rebel" by Green Day, begun to play.

_"She's a rebel, she's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth, and she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of distruction..."_

The crowd cheered loudly, most had already known who I was and others had fallen in love with the vignettes that had aired. I walked down the ramp with a smile, slapping some hands along the way as Justin Roberts announced my arrival. "And her opponent, making her debut from Boston, Massachusetts...Allie James!" The ref rang the bell as Naomi got out of the ring along with Justin. Cameron quickly walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face. My head whipped back and I slowly turned my head back to glare at her before punching her in the face, causing her to fall to the mat. I grabbed her by the hair causing her to scream annoyingly and tossed her into the turnbuckle. I went to the other corner and ran at her, hitting her with a high knee. I watched as she struggled to get back on her feet. I hit her with Chris Jerichos Code Breaker and pinned her for the win.

"Here is your winner...Allie James!" Justin announced as the ref raised my hand. I jumped out of the ring and walked back up the ramp with a smile, I faced the ring and watched as Naomi helped Cameron up. I seen as Cameron started yelling at her and pushed her, causing Naomi to stumble. I headed backstage and seen on a monitor that Naomi had tackled Cameron to the ground and was beating the shit out of her. My eyes left the screen as I was tackled by the few friends I had made so far, congratulating me on a debut well done.

I thanked them and walked back to the locker room with AJ. I continued to get stopped by a few of the other superstars like Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrett, the Usos, John Cena, and Kofi Kingston who all congratulated me on my debut. I took a shower and changed back into my normal clothes before heading out with the new friends I had made and the old ones I had still kept. I was glad my first night had gone better than expected and I was ready to find out about the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

Over the course of the next day I found out what the roster thought of me. I walked into the Divas locker room Tuesday night to find Eva Marie, Cameron, and Rosa Mendez talking about "the newbie who stole their limelight". Nikki and Brie where nice enough, simply because they hadn't warmed up to me yet. AJ, Kaitlyn, Emma, Roman, Seth, John Cena, Daniel, and most of the guys on the roster had become a second family to me. As for the rest of the Divas, it was a mix. There was only one person who remained a mystery to the red haired Diva and his name was Dean Ambrose. I thought back to the two shows me and him and been in with Dragon Gate, trying to recall if I had ever done something to the man, but nothing came to mind. The matches I had in those shows had nothing to do with the matches he had put on.

I decided to ask one of the people that spent a lot of time around Dean and it wasn't Seth or Roman, but Romans wife and only female Shield member, Emma. I was locking up with her in the ring before the next Mondays Raw, simply to pass some time. "So how are you liking being here in the WWE so far?" The blonde Diva asked as we took a seat on the edge of the ring, "I love it. But I was wondering...is Dean always so distant?". She looked at me, puzzled by the question. "He normally isn't, but Dean isn't the most open person either. Didn't you know him before WWE?" "I knew who he was. When I got to Dragon Gate, I was only there for two shows before he left. There is just something about him that makes me think that I wronged him in some way." She frowned "I'll talk to him, if you'd like" I shook my head "no, its fine".

We got up and headed to our locker rooms. I didn't have a set storyline yet but I knew creative was figuring something out. However, I did have a match tonight against, Nikki Bella. I decided on my gold colored gear and got ready. I stretched with Nikki near the gorilla. "I love your hair. Its just so perfect every time I see you" she said, I laughed "thanks. I never wake up with perfect hair though, unfortunetly" she smiled "somehow I find that hard to believe". We chatted until a stagehand told us we where up. Nikki walked out first and I followed after her.

We where in the middle of our match when Eva, Cameron, and Rosa all came out and attacked me. Nikki tried her best to help me but they soon took her out also. Both of us where down and the attack was still going.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta._

_SHIELD!"_

The three girls scrambled out of the ring as fast as they could. Nikki had managed to get out of the ring with the refs and there where now refs checking on me. I didn't know what to think when the first person I seen out of the Shield wasn't Emma's blue eyes, but Deans. His eyes unreadable. He shooed the refs away and crouched down next to me, holding out a hand for me to take. I looked at him with uncertainty, he noticed my hesitation and reached out to grab my hands. "Up you go, princess" he spoke as he pulled me to my feet. As soon as he let my hands go, I glanced around the ring to find Emma, Seth, and Roman where not there, before backing up slowly and leaving the ring. I'm pretty sure the confusion was written on my face, loud and clear for everyone to see.

I hurried to the locker room and changed out of my gear. Once I finished getting dressed I headed to catering to grab a bottle of water. That's where Emma found me. "You sent him to my rescue?" I spoke with raised eyebrows, she shook her head "no, we where just watching your match in our locker room, when they started to attack you he just got up and ran out of the room. We didn't even know where he went until the music hit" "what?" "Yea, and when he came back and we questioned him about it he just shrugged it off like it was no big deal". A stagehand came to retrieve Emma then so she could get ready to head out with the guys. They where in an epic feud with Evolution at the moment.

I sighed and headed back to the locker room, grabbing my stuff, and heading back to the hotel. My body was feeling achy and I just wanted my bed. Most of all I just wanted to know what caused Dean to just come and save me. I wondered if he thought that i was weak enough that I needed saving. I wasn't some damsel in distress. Besides I have been in much worse situations than getting pounced on by three wanna be wrestlers. I slid my room key into the slot and kicked off my heels. I tossed on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before settling into bed.

A knocking on my door startled me awake an hour later. To my own surprise it was Dean. "Dean? What are you doing here?" "Wanted to make sure you where all right" I raised an eyebrow "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" "You kind off took a beating earlier" he pointed out "I wouldn't consider that a beating. I've been in worst positions. I'm an Indy girl, remember?" I said with a smile, he eyes showed his amusement and he let out a chuckle. "How could I forget the badass, Allie James?" I let out a laugh then suddenly frowned, "Dean...why did you help me earlier?" He sighed "can I come in?" I nodded and stepped aside for him to enter and he did.

"Do you remember the night of your very first match with Dragon Gate?" He spoke. The night was vauge in my head. I remembered that it was against one of the female wrestlers on the roster and I won. A few people, along with myself, had gone out to a club that was near by after the show. What I didn't remember was what happened the rest of the night. I had a few drinks that night, getting wasted wasn't something I normally did, but I was going through a rough point in my life. All I knew was the next morning I woke up in a mans bed. I didn't know who's because I didn't see the face when I left.

"You don't, do you?" Dean spoke quietly, it hit me then. "You where the guy I slept with" he shook his head, "we didn't sleep together. I took you back to my place because you where too wasted to be alone. I don't think I have ever seen anyone cry as much as you did that night. I'll be the first one to admit that I am a screw em and leave em type of guy. Especially when I was on the Indys. But there was something about you. As soon as I turned you down, you broke down into tears. I wouldn't even consider it tears, Adalynn. It was more like the type of sobs that have stuck with me since then". I was so surprised at the words that came out of his mouth that I had no clue what to say next.

I looked away, suddenly unable to meet the mans eyes. He took my chin gently in his hand and turned my face to look at him. "I don't know what happened to make you break down like that but I never want to see it again. You wanna know what the one thing you said to me that night was? 'Someone should always have someone that will never leave them. But what if that same person was the one who hurt you worst in the end?' Those words haven't left my mind. I didn't have a chance to talk to you again after that night".

Tears had formed in my eyes and I sighed, pulling my face away from his hand. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I think its best if you leave" I spoke quietly, he nodded in understanding "just know this, Adalynn...I'm never really leaving".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

_**Warning: this chapter talks about some sensitive subjects.**_

I hardly slept for the rest of the night, tossing and turning over the past. All i could think of was what had happened, the same memory playing in my mind over and over again. The memory i had tried so hard to escape.

_*Flashback*_

_I grabbed my suitcase from the back of the taxi cab and slammed it angrily. My fiance, Ryan, was suppossed to have picked me up from the airport. For the past week i had been doing my last round of shows for Shimmer. My career was really taking off at this point and i had been offered a contract with another Promotion when my Shimmer contract ended. The only problem was that Ryan never showed up to get me. I waited for over an hour at the airport, calling his cell phone, calling the home me and Ryan shared, calling the friends he most likely would have been with or known where he was with none knowing a thing. I shoved my key in the lock and walked in. His car was in the driveway, parked next to mine that i had left home at his insistance, so i knew he was here. _

_What I seen when I walked in surprised me. Ryan was sitting on the couch with another woman and he was rubbing what looked to be her pregnant stomach. "Who the hell are you?!" The mystery woman said, I raised my eyebrows at her "I should be asking you the same question since you are sitting on my couch in my living room with my fiance". She was about to say something back to me but Ryan stood up. "This isn't yours anymore. It hasn't been for a long time, not since you started your wrestling career. You're never home, its like you don't even exist anymore. I don't know what I ever seen in you to claim that I ever loved you but ever since I met Jennifer, I knew I loved her more than you. Then I got to thinking and realized you where never anyone really special to me. I packed all of your stuff for you, just give me your keys and leave. The car stays also"._

_"Excuse me!? Who the fuck do you think you are? At least I was out making a living for the both of us. What where you doing Ryan, hmm? Laying around fucking some bitch behind my back. This house is MY house, its my name on the deed, not yours. My car is under my name, so looks like you and your pregnant hoe can pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house and never darken my door again!" I yelled, pulling my engagement ring off my finger and tossing it, almost hitting the woman in the face "God knows I love to help people less off than me so you can have that ring. Ryan won't be able to buy you one quite like it considering I payed for that"._

_Ryans eyes blazed, "fine, keep the stupid house and car. Just don't think I'll help you once you lose everything all because of your stupid dream" I let out a laugh "i've never needed your help, its always been you who has needed mine. So don't think you can come crawling back to me when you need help because your side bitch got tired of your shit". I opened the door and held it wide open "now get your shit and get out. NOW!"._

_*End Flashback*_

I didn't let the tears fall until he left the house with all of his things. Me and Ryan had been best friends when we where kids, then we started going out when we where 16 and got engaged at 21. That all crumpled 5 months after we got engaged. I broke down after that, only staying sober when I was training or at a show. But when the shows where done and the training over then I was drinking and doing anything I could to help ease the pain of the heartbreak I felt.

When the sun finally rose I got my tired, exhausted body out of bed and went to get ready for the day. I was scheduled to appear at the house shows this week so I had to travel along to the next state today. I knew Vince wanted me to have a travel buddy but right now I just wanted to drive alone. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white sweater with an anchor on it and my white vans. I straightened my hair and fixed up my face with some make up.

Once I looked like I hadn't been up all night living in the past, I packed my stuff that was lying around the hotel room. Grabbing my room key, I opened the door and almost knocked AJ to the ground, having not noticed she was there. "Wow, you have good timing. I thought you where going to be one of those Divas that took forever in the morning" she spoke, I could have facepalmed myself. I had completely forgotten that I had promised to travel with AJ this week since she was also scheduled to be at the same shows as me.

We were waiting for the elevator when I caught her looking at me, curiosity written on her face. "What?" I asked, she shook her head "I recognize that look on your face. I've seen it way to many times not to. Its the 'i didn't get any sleep last night because I have to much shit on my mind' face. Its a face I constantly seen on Emma before she married Roman. Wanna talk about it?" I thought about it while we put our bags into the trunk and decided I would.

AJ listened as she drove. "You know, it doesn't surprise me that Dean is acting the way he is. I mean we all know that Dean doesn't have the best childhood a person could ask for. But I'm feeling like he thinks what ever happened to you is much worst. Honestly, Emma would be able to give you really good advice if you wanted it. She went through something pretty bad to, relationship wise" "what happened to her?" I questioned, AJ glanced at me "she'd have to tell you that herself".

The rest of the ride was basically spent in silence. I decided I would talk to Emma, I knew she was also here because of the Shield. I found out what room she was in and searched the halls for the room until I found it. It was Roman, however, that answered when I knocked. "Hey Adalynn, what's up?" He smiled, "hey, Ro, is Emma around?" He nodded and stepped aside to let me in "Em, Ads is here" he called. The blonde diva looked up from the script in her hand and smiled "hey girl" "hey, can we talk?" She nodded "of course". She dropped her script on the bed and grabbed a key and her phone, "I'll be back, babe" she said, giving Roman a kiss, he smiled "alright, I've got to go meet up with the guys anyway".

We walked down to the café that was at the hotel and bought a snack and a drink before finding a secluded table. I told her what had happened last night and what happened to me. She listened as I spoke and I could tell that she understood. "AJ is right, Dean didn't have the best life growing up. It seems that the both of you have your own demons. I'm going to tell you my story. I was dating Jack Swagger and I could write a book about what he did to me. He raped me, stopped me from talking to my friends, he hit me when he wanted to, I only could have a match when he let me...it was Dean, Seth, and Roman that saved my life. They witnessed him hitting me and they beat the shit out of him. I talked to Vince and he suspended him until further notice. I took a leave and when I came back I became the first lady of the shield. But it didn't stop there, the whole time I was with him I thought his best friend, Dolph, was actually trying to help me. It turned out that he was also out to get me for Jack since he wasn't around. One night when we where filming smackdown and the guys had a match against the Big Show. Dolph rammed me into the steps, I got a concussion and I strained my back pretty bad. Jack and Dolph got their contracts terminated after that but it still didn't stop. Jack attacked Roman at a bar one night, threatened that he wouldnt leave anyone breathing next time unless I came back to him. If I told the cops, someone would die. I figured out where he was and was able to trick him into thinking we where alone. But I had the FBI with me, hidden, and a mic and camera on me. They arrested him and they also arrested Dolph. Both of them are serving a life sentance."

I was stunned at the words that came out of Emmas mouth. What sick person would want to hurt someone like her? I didn't know what to say but it didn't matter because she continued to talk. "I thought I was going out of my mind at times. I was scared for my life to the point where I imagined him in my room, in my bed, back to get me. The only way I would sleep or feel safe was with Roman. All three of the guys helped me so much but its Roman who saved me the most because without him I wouldn't have thought that love existed anymore. Now the reason I just told you this was because if its one thing I know its that difficult times always create opprotunities for you to experience more love in your life. Maybe Dean is supposed to be the one who helps you get over it and move on. He's the one who you broke down in front of and you planted yourself in his mind. He obviously wants to be there, isn't that what he said? That he isn't going to leave?"

Emma was right, he wasn't leaving. Listening to her story made me realize that you could be shattered glass and there would be someone willing to hurt themselves trying to piece you back together. I knew I had to talk to Dean, tell him what had happened, and let him into my life. My situation was no where near as bad as what Emma went through and I give her credit for being as strong as she is but i couldn't help but relate to her. Again the words resounded in my head, _someone should always have someone that will never leave them. But what if that same person is the one who hurt you worst in the end?_

**_A/N: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited Adalynns story! So Adalynn has decided that she's going to let Dean in, thanks to Emma. Do you guys like Emmas involvement in this Story so far? Any ideas for a storyline you want to see Adalynn be placed in? Thoughts on what could happen next? Tell me! _  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

I was walking back to my room, thinking of ways to talk to Dean. I didn't have much time to think, however, because next thing I knew I smacked right into him as I turned a corner. He caught me as I stumbled backwards, "sorry" he spoke. I waved off his apology, "its fine, but can I...uhh...talk to you for a sec?". He nodded and motioned for me to follow him, I did and he led me back to his room and out to the balcony. I told him what caused me to spiral out of control the way I had and he listened until I finished.

I didn't know that, once again, I had begun to cry until he stroked his thumb gently across my face, catching the stray tear that had fallen. "Don't waist your tears over him princess, he's not worth them..." his eyes where serious, "promise me something, Adalynn. Promise me that you wont shed another tear over a bastard like him". I nodded, "I promise" he smiled, "good now how about me and you spend the day together tomorrow?" I smiled "alright, i'd like that".

I performed at the house show that night against Nikki again, pinning her for the win. I spent some time with AJ and Emma and told them of my plans to spend the day with Dean tomorrow. To say they where excited was an understatement. They where excited to know that I was letting in Dean and to be honest, so was I. It was no secret that he had quite the reputation but I didn't care.

The next morning found me sitting in front of my suitcase in a towel, debating what the hell to put on. I finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a black and red striped tank top, a black blazer, and black gladiators. I curled my hair and put on little makeup. I had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Dean, of course. He looked hot in a skin tight black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He smiled at me, "you look beautiful" I blushed "thanks".

He led me to a grey BMW and got in. "Dean?" I spoke, "Adalynn" he answered, "are we on...a date?" He glanced at me "do you want it to be?". I thought about it for a moment and nodded, he smirked "well then I guess we're on a date. How's breakfast sound?" "Sounds delicious" I spoke. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a cute little diner. We were seated in the back, away from the eyes of the people walking the streets.

We had fun together, just going around the city of Milwaukee. We finally ended up at a carnival that was around for a few days. "Hey Ads?" Dean spoke, I looked at him "yea?" He grinned at me "your not scared of heights, are ya?" "Nope" I said in the same way he said it in his first promo on the main roster. "Well then, you wouldn't be scared to ride that with me, would ya?" I followed his gaze and seen the Starblaster. I smirked at him "I'll race you" before he could agree I took off running. I stopped when I got to the line and Dean came rushing out of the crowd a minute later. "You cheater" he spoke, I laughed "I didn't cheat, I was just faster than you and I don't even have sneakers on" he looked down at my feet and shook his head, "you still cheated" he mumbled.

We got on the ride and Dean smirked at me, "sure your not scared? You can still back down" I shook my head, "hell no". The worker started the ride and the suspense of when we'd shoot into the air settled in. When we finally did I screamed, Dean started laughing. When we got off the ride he was still laughing. "I thought you weren't scared?" "Alright fine, maybe just a little bit..." I smiled "the big bad Allie James is scared of a carnival ride" he teased, I smacked him on the chest, "says the big bad Dean Ambrose who just got out run by a girl". He placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt, "you wound me princess".

We enjoyed some other things that where around the carnival before heading back to his car. I couldn't remember the last time I had as much fun as I was having now. For the past couple of years I've been all about my training. I still went out and had a good time with my friends but I couldnt remember the last time I spent a day doing stuff like heading to a carnival and fooling around. Spending the day with Dean was even better. I was getting to know him and I liked what I was seeing.

We where set to be at that nights show so we headed to the arena. "Thank you for today" I said before heading off to the locker room. "Anytime. So you had fun?" I smiled and nodded "yes" "we'll have to do again soon than" he smiled and gave me a hug. He smelt amazing. "I'll meet you back here and we can grab dinner after the show if you want" he suggested before walking off, "alright" I agreed.

I walked to the locker room, smiling to myself, I walked in and AJ and Emma where waiting to hear about my day. I was just about to speak when I heard a scoff behind me. I turned to find Rosa and Eva, "you and Dean Ambrose?" Eva laughed, "why would he ever like someone like you? I mean, if he liked you so much than why did he ever sleep in my bed?" Rosa snickered. I felt my heart pound, I knew She could be lying, but Dean did have a reputation. Who knows who he has slept with? I turned to face Emma and AJ, both had looks of shock. I got the conformation I needed when I took a good look at Emmas face and she couldn't say whether it was true or not because not even she knew.

I grabbed my bag quickly and rushed out of the locker room. The sound of Emma and Rosas laughs rang in my ears. AJ and Emma called after me but I didn't stop. I didn't know where I was going, I still had to compete tonight. I was teaming with Nikki against Cameron and Rosa. I found an empty locker room that wasn't being used tonight and changed into my gear. Could he have slept with Rosa? He could just be leading me on, hoping to sleep with me also. Maybe Dean Ambrose was still Mox and he never changed. I mean, he admitted that he was a 'screw em and leave em' type of guy. I still let my guard down and trusted my instinct that he was no longer that type of guy. After all who would say the things he said to me if he was just trying to sleep with me. Rosa had to be lying.

I sighed and stood up. I had to fix my makeup and hair and finish getting ready. I couldn't think about this now. I left the room an hour later and walked towards the gorilla. Nikki, Rosa, and Cameron where already there. Rosa had a satisfied smirk on her face, she was glad that she had planted herself in my head. "You ok?" Nikki asked, "fine" I mumbled. She stared at me for a moment, unconvinced, then shrugged it off. Rosa and Cameron went out first to Camerons new music then me and Nikki went out to mine.

I glared at Rosa as the ref rang the bell and I pounced on her, viciously throwing punches at the other diva. The ref grabbed my waist and started telling me I had until the count of five to back up or he would disqualify me and Nikki. I backed off at four then grabbed her by the hair and picked her up off the ground. I kneed her in the stomach a few times and planted her with a ddt but I didn't stop there. I was just climbing the rope to do a 630° senton when Nikki tagged herself in. She finished off the match and picked up our victory.

"What was that out there?" She asked when we got backstage, I told her what happened, leaving a few things out of the mix as we walked. "I wouldnt jump to conclusions. I Would talk to Dean. You know Rosa doesn't care for you so she's going to fuck around with you" "but Dean does have a reputation" "that doesn't matter. I would still talk to him first" I sighed "alright".

I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sweater with a pair of sneakers. I put my hair in a braid down my back and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and I found Emma ready to knock. "Can we talk, Ad?" I nodded and stepped aside for her to come inside. "He hasn't been with Rosa, he used to screw her when he couldn't fine anyone else. He hasn't been with anyone since you got signed though. Trust me, Adalynn, I've seen Dean chase after many girls but he has never looked at one the way he's looked at you."

I gave Emma a hug, "thank you" she smiled and stood up "I should let you get going...I heard you're grabbing dinner with Dean. I would tell him what happened tonight. He watched your match" "yea, I'll talk to him". We left the room and she headed to her locker room. I headed towards the employee entrance and took a seat on a crate to wait for Dean. He came minutes after I sat down. I jumped off the crate and we headed to his car. "Did you have something specific in mind?" He asked, "no, anything is fine" I answered.

He glanced over at me, "are you ok? You where in a good mood before the show, now I can tell your not. I seen your match and you really beat the shit out of Rosa, did she do something?" "She heard me telling Emma and AJ about our day and she said 'why would he ever like someone like you? If he liked you so much than why did he ever end up in my bed?'" "Why would I ever like someone who's beautiful, smart, talented and a bunch of other things is like asking me if Eva can wrestle. Its a stupid question. Why wouldn't I like someone like you? Because you don't have blonde hair? Because you have tattoos? You don't have a fake tan? If I didn't like you as much as I did then I wouldn't have taken you to that carnival. I wouldn't have taken you anywhere except for my bed".

I smiled at him, I guess he really does like me. "You like me that much?" He nodded, "does that really surprise you?" "I guess I didn't really think you where that kind of guy" he shook his head, "I'm not, but there's something about you. I like you a lot. You're beautiful, you're a badass, you're smart, and you're so talented. All I've wanted since the first time I seen you was to make you mine but I never had the chance until now" "but you don't know me. How can you like me this much?" We where parked at a little diner close to The hotel now. "I know enough to make me want to know more".

The seriousness in his eyes made me believe him. "Looks like that makes two of us" I spoke. And that, my friends, is how mine and Deans love story came about.


End file.
